


Hurricane Woman

by GrimRevolution



Series: Captain Marvel [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen, Healing, Mind Games, Moving On, carol deserves the years the kree stole from her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRevolution/pseuds/GrimRevolution
Summary: Healing is messy and love is not always kind, but, then again, neither are stitches.





	Hurricane Woman

The Kree had turned her into a shell. Not something empty or lost or forgotten, but a used up bullet casing. _Here_ , they said, _was something lethal_.

 _Here_ they said, _is an echo of evil done_.

oOo

Sometimes Carol can’t tell the difference between the days she flew through space as herself and the days she walked on planets as someone else.

(Vers. Ms. Danvers. Captain Marvel. Carol.

Carol.

 _Carol._ )

oOo

She landed on Jupiter and screamed out her agony until the storm swallowed her voice and the toxic atmosphere burned away the tears in her eyes. The universe kept expanding around her, pulling at each of her atoms until every part of her being snapped back into focus.

Her skin smelled like blood and death, a perfume of her past and the prophecy of her future.

One day it will be burned away and she’ll figure out who she really wants to be (traveller, soldier, lover, hero).

For now, she’ll don Athena’s helmet, smash her spear of asteroids against a shield of nebulas, and dare the universe to challenge her.

oOo

 _You’re a weapon, darling,_ the hurricane of her thoughts murmured, _and weapons are useless in times of peace._

oOo

Carol sat across Maria and Monica, listened to Fury’s jokes, buried her hands in Goose’s fur, and realized that she would swallow the Atlantic down if they asked her.

(But they never will, so she loves them more and it burns his lies out from her lungs and replaces them with glittering stardust.)

 _You are more than their weapon,_ Maria tells her when the truth can be hidden beneath the clouded moon. _You are more._

_More what?_

_More of everything._

oOo

Apology never knew the walls of his mouth and Carol felt the rage of all the cosmos burn beneath her skin, dreamed of stars swallowing her whole, and wondered how long it would take to reclaim all the time she had been trapped within that castle-cage.

oOo

_You’re not a princess. Princesses don’t kiss the edges of black holes and feel their love burn behind their eyes. Princesses don’t create scars of starlight across the night sky. Princesses don’t. They don’t. They don’t._

_But they can,_ Carol tells the empty pockets of nothing between solar systems.

oOo

She was sad, sometimes.

It’s not forever.

oOo

She was happy, sometimes.

It’s not forever.

oOo

(It’s only human.)

oOo

Carol visits because she can. Because she wants to. Because she wants to know that there is love in a pocket of the universe that is hers and hers alone. They are sunlight and days on the lake. They are the moment a roller-coaster falls and her heart jumps into her throat, too big to allow words to escape.

Away from them, she is a renegade: loving herself despite the falsehood the universe spilled into her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to write POETRY damn it!  
> you can find me at https://goose-the-flerken-cat.tumblr.com if u wanna chat about captain marvel cause i always wanna talk about captain marvel


End file.
